


The Man in the High Castle 高堡奇人

by Nonametocall



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonametocall/pseuds/Nonametocall
Summary: If Grindelwald won the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea belongs to Philip K Dick

我们生活在精神病流行的世界里。狂人们都掌握了大权。  
——菲利普·迪克

 

早晨，约翰·德思礼拉开自己店铺的窗帘。这是他走进店里后的第一个动作，已经持续两年了。稀薄的阳光透过小巷子的高墙和灰蒙蒙的玻璃照进他的小店里，他就着光线弯下腰，仔细检查橱柜里的每一件商品。

自从航空零件生产线停工后，他就开了一家店，专门兜售一些稀奇古怪的玩意儿。古董居多，也有些如今已经不流通的小东西。很多人喜欢稀少又带有年份的东西，不仅仅有麻瓜，有时连巫师都会来逛逛他的小店，买走几件他们以前没见过的工艺品。

他只卖麻瓜商品——德思礼自己就是个麻瓜，没有许可，麻瓜出售任何魔法把戏都是违法的，魔法安全委员会随时都能把他抓进黑屋子里去。据说那是个有魔法的监狱，进去过的人无一例外都疯了。

德思礼一丝不苟地把柜台抹干净，好让进来的客人能一眼就看到玻璃橱柜里放着的旧式收音机。他把那台机子放在店里最显眼的地方，黄铜外壳擦得锃亮，以期哪个识货的人来把它带走。普通人是没指望了，没有麻瓜会花大钱买一只老收音机，他们能喂饱自己，有点余钱买些便宜东西已经很不错了。这是为了巫师准备的。

德思礼擦好了柜台，望了望自己发黄的橱窗。他想雇一个人来给他擦窗，但目前店里没有余钱——日子紧巴巴的，所有人都不好过，连租一只家养小精灵的价钱都水涨船高。要是在以前，如果德思礼还是美国航空公司的销售经理，他大可以让自己的助理去劳务市场随便找一个便宜的黑人来干这活儿。巫师掌权后不会魔法的黑人都卷铺盖跑路了，谁也不知道那么多黑人一下子都消失去了哪里，而白人和魔法生物的价格他如今却负担不起了。

他应该亲自去擦擦那扇该死又巨大的窗，但他不想让自己沦落到和家养小精灵一样。家养小精灵！他暗自想到，我们和卑贱的魔法奴仆有什么区别？白人曾经高人一等，穿着晚礼服在游轮上高谈阔论，吮吸昂贵的牡蛎，结果突然冒出了一个格林德沃，让我们……

店门口挂着的门铃响了。德思礼一下子站直了身体，露出训练有素的谦卑笑容：“您好，欢迎光临鄙店。”

从门口进来了一个男性，身材修长，蜷曲的赤褐色头发整齐地披在肩膀上。他的身后跟着一个漂亮又苗条的女人，戴着优雅的呢帽子。

德思礼的目光立刻恭顺地垂下了。这是两个巫师。男人穿着华贵的丝绸斗篷，边缘用银线绣满了闪烁的星星和月亮，但他的斗篷里面是一套用料极好的三件套西装和牛津皮鞋，看起来和他神秘的斗篷格格不入。如果德思礼胆子大一点，他会说这人完全没有穿搭的眼光。

“您需要什么？我们这里什么都有。”他赶上去巴结地接过了那个人脱下的斗篷，斗篷堆在他手里和云一样轻，“就算现在没有，我也有办法替您搜罗到。”

德思礼背后的女人从鼻子里好笑地哼了一声，德思礼连表情都没动。这些巫师总对不会魔法的人充满了偏见，认为麻瓜一文不值。但德思礼知道事情不是这样的。麻瓜也曾经是世界的主宰。

“我只是过来逛逛。”男巫说道，他好奇地在店里东张西望。德思礼注意到他的脖子上戴着一个精致的金项圈。巫师潮流，他想，我永远没办法弄清楚他们对乱七八糟的袍子和装饰品的审美。

“那我要向您介绍这台收音机，大人。”德思礼急忙跑到柜台后面，把锁着的橱门打开，向兴致勃勃的巫师展示他的商品。这是个好机会，要是能卖出这台收音机他就有钱雇一个人帮他擦窗了。窗明几净的话，也会有更多这样的上等人愿意踏入他的小店。他不想一辈子在这个鬼地方开店，等到赚够了钱，他要回英国去，格林德沃还没有侵占到英国的土地，普通人在那里还是能够找到一份体面工作的。

男巫饶有兴趣地听着德思礼介绍收音机的用途。大部分电台都在大战中摧毁了，或是战争结束后被魔法安全委员会取缔了，只有五六个被认定安全的电台还在播放十年前的流行音乐或是格林德沃的演讲。

德思礼小心翼翼地在这几个波段间跳来跳去，男巫高兴地沉浸在乡村吉他变调了的声音里，让德思礼满怀期待。他很有可能会卖出这台收音机了。

他接着调了一下，希望能拨到24小时放送格林德沃演讲的频道。他成功了，收音机里传来如今欧洲和北美大陆几乎所有人都熟悉的声音。

“……利益。我们巫师生来优越，理应为此担上更重的责任。照顾麻瓜，向他们展示魔法的先进，教导他们如何生活以及遵从……”

男巫和女巫的表情都严肃起来。“格林德沃万岁。”女巫轻轻地说。她有浓重的口音，但声音甜美动人。

男巫没有说话。他焦虑地盯着柜面，手指无意识地叩着玻璃。“这是什么？”他指着德思礼放在角落里的商品问。

“啊，这是……”德思礼转过去看那个角落，“这是一支派克钢笔，大人。”

“钢笔？”巫师问，“用来干什么？”

德思礼迟疑了一下，他不知道巫师问这个问题是在羞辱他还是在开玩笑。“当然是用来写字，大人。”

“有意思。”巫师说，把德思礼拿出来的笔放在手心，“不要再叫我大人了，我不是什么大人。叫我邓布利多就可以了，阿不思·邓布利多。”

“是的，邓布利多大……先生。”德思礼低下头。邓布利多身后的女人尖锐地看着他，但德思礼想一个称呼应该不会违反什么秘密法条。邓布利多拔掉笔帽，用笔尖在手掌上划来划去。德思礼不禁发现他的手上也带着和金项圈配套的手环，像第二层皮肤一样薄薄地贴在他的手腕上。

“这怎么写字？”邓布利多疑惑地问。钢笔没有在他手上留下划痕以外的痕迹。

“需要在笔里面灌上墨水，先生。”德思礼从桌子下取出一瓶他自己用的墨水向对方做示范，“这样就行了。写到墨水用完为止，可以写很久。”

“令人惊叹。”邓布利多大声说道，声音盖过了电台里格林德沃的喋喋不休，“你们麻瓜的发明太精巧了……想想我们现在还在用羽毛笔！写三行蘸一次墨水，多么落后！”

“他们只会用这种方法弥补他们的笨拙。”那个女人柔美地说，“也许我们不该在这里浪费太多时间。大人只允许您出来散心一个小时。”

“差几分钟我想盖勒特不会在意的。”男巫说，“这支笔多少钱？”

“一个半银西可，先生。”德思礼说，几乎掩饰不住声音里的失望，“您要的话我给您包起来。这台收音机您不要吗？只要二十个金加隆。”

邓布利多摸了摸收音机结实的外壳。他学着德思礼的样子转了一下收音机的旋钮，格林德沃的声音立刻被一阵雪花噪音取代了。“你留着它吧，先生。”他说，“你们该为自己发明的东西而自豪。”他接过德思礼包装好的钢笔。

“走了，罗西尔小姐，也许我们还有时间去喝杯茶？”他穿起德思礼为他披上的斗篷，银光闪闪的星星在店里到处飘洒着粉末。女巫不悦地跟在他身后，往德思礼的手里塞了两枚银西可。

“欢迎您下次再来！”德思礼追在他们后面喊道。他不知道自己做错了什么才会把事情搞得这么砸。他满心以为他能把收音机推销出去，这个穷酸巫师却只肯买一支一个半银西可的没用钢笔。他回家的希望又破灭了。

 

-

邓布利多打开门的时候格林德沃已经在房间里了。欧洲与北美的实际统治者穿着开司米晨衣，懒洋洋地躺在房间正中的大床上。还没到晚上，天就已经暗了下来。邓布利多轻手轻脚地走到门后，把自己的斗篷和西装外套挂在衣架上。

“炉火熊熊。”他嘟哝道，两只手腕上的手环上淌过一道冷光。快熄灭的壁炉里立刻火光大盛，火舌温暖地舔过新添的木柴。他又挥了挥手，离去前丢弃在沙发上的毛线跳了起来，棒针自动在空中织起了毛线活。

“到这儿来。”床上躺着的男人说。

邓布利多冲着炉火停顿了一下，然后转身来到格林德沃的身边。最高领袖揽住他的腰，两个人都倒在柔软的被单上。

“你又去了麻瓜的地方。”格林德沃说。他冰冷的鼻尖贴着邓布利多的后颈，缓缓摩挲，“有什么好去的。”

“他们有些有趣的玩意儿。”邓布利多说，格林德沃的手臂箍着他的身体，“我买了支钢笔，罗西尔小姐还给我买了个柠檬雪糕，用来配我们的下午茶。”

格林德沃哼了一声。邓布利多扭过头，黑魔王的脸近在咫尺。火光下他的眼神疲倦，精心修饰的下巴上长出了一层胡茬。“你累了。”邓布利多说。

“俄国人太不听话。”格林德沃的手指潜入邓布利多的头发里，理出一缕按在唇上，“不像英国人，还知道给我送礼物。”

邓布利多出神地望着壁炉。格林德沃开始亲吻他的脸颊和脖子，金项圈在昏暗的房间里闪着光。没人说话，房间里只有棒针织毛衣时规律的碰撞声。

过了一会儿格林德沃撑起身体：“你自己来。”他嘶哑地说。

邓布利多依言握住自己。他的马甲已经敞开了，挺括的西裤被胡乱褪到臀部。他平静地躺在床单上抚摸自己，毫不羞耻，蓝色的眼睛里映着天鹅绒的床帏。

格林德沃低头看着邓布利多的动作。他底下的身体向他敞开，彻底包容，也毫无反应，十六岁时纵饮过的躯体如今像云石圣女一样冰冷，那雕塑的指间握的不是血肉，而是岩石和坚冰。英国人自以为将玫瑰送来求和，格林德沃拿到的却是标本，栩栩如生的死物。

“今天就到这里吧。”他从床上翻身下地，大衣顺着魔杖的尖端飘落到他的身上，“我累了。”

他走出房门的时候把那团四平八稳的毛线从半空中打了下来。棒针掉在地上，针织的节奏依旧没有变。

邓布利多坐起来，慢慢将衣服抚平。他走到桌边给自己倒了杯茶，棒针重新浮起来，忠心耿耿地飘在他的身后，卖力地织着绒线。他打开窗，让山上的风吹进房间，然后喝完了那杯茶。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

两个客人走进店里的时候德思礼正偷偷地在他的柜台下面翻着一本书。《死亡圣器》，这是他从一个夜市上淘来的书，书上包着俗艳的封皮。格林德沃从未公开表过态，但他的手下不遗余力地逮捕收藏这本书的人，因为书里胆敢宣称英国魔法部打赢了战争，推翻了格林德沃的黑暗势力，将至高领袖永远锁进了他一手打造的牢狱。

不料这个举动反而让原版书的价格翻了几番。麻瓜聚居区的角落里，人们疯狂地翻印这本书，在黑市中将粗糙的复制品卖给轻信的收藏家或是好奇的路人。一旦有了禁令，连平时漠不关心的人也突然变成了好奇的评论家。

门铃响起的时候德思礼手忙脚乱地把书塞进了抽屉。“欢迎光临鄙店，”他说，“您需要什么？”

“啊，真是一家可爱的小店！”进来的女人说。她看上去美得让人目眩神迷，蓬松的金短发勾在脸颊旁边，代表圣徒党的双G鸦徽妥帖地别在她的毛料大衣上面。德思礼模糊地想到前几天来的那位巫师似乎并没有带着鸦徽。这违法吗？他想，他们会受理麻瓜的举报吗？

德思礼回过神来的时候发现那个女人正盯着他看，红润诱人的嘴唇咬在洁白的牙齿下面。她向他露出一个天真的笑容，羞涩地瞄着橱柜里的老式收音机。

“您好，您想看看这台收音机吗？”德思礼立刻殷勤地将收音机从柜台里拿了出来。一个漂亮的女巫！他的内心升起一丝渴望。有些巫师会挑麻瓜作为情人，或者宠物，取决于他们对待麻瓜的态度，不过两者之间其实并没有区别。情人、宠物、奴隶，但起码吃穿不愁。这个女巫年轻美丽，眼神如小姑娘一样涉世未深，他也许能放长线钓大鱼，作为情人从她身上榨点钱出来。

“收音机？”女巫甜丝丝地笑起来，“雅各布，这就是你以前一直提到过的东西吗？它看起来真美。”

被德思礼忽略的男客看了一眼德思礼拎上来的机器。“没错，奎妮，亲爱的，这就是收音机。”他神经质地说道。

德思礼在心中暗自叹了口气。看来这个女巫已经有了一个麻瓜宠物。站在她身边的矮胖男人擦着脸上的汗，手背上用魔法刻上去的编号在皮肤上游来游去。这胖子是怎么勾引到一个女巫的？德思礼想，他肯定有点本事。我该想些别的招。这位小姐也是时候换一位更配得上她的情人了。

女巫咳了一声，将德思礼从自己的绮思中拉了回来。她还在冲着德思礼笑，但眼睛里的神色冷淡了下来。

“抱歉，抱歉。”德思礼谦卑地说，“请让我给您演示一下这台收音机的用处。这是我从以前的乡下大户手里收购来的，好东西，有些年头了，轻易不卖给别人。前几天有个和您一样的巫师大人也想买它，但我不想让给不识货的家伙，出再高的价也没用。您看起来待麻瓜好，我觉得您也会善待这件老古董的。三十个金加隆，看在您是个和善的小姐的份上，”他眨了眨眼睛，“您给二十五就行了。”

“二十五个金加隆！老天啊，”女巫说，“亲爱的，我们有二十五个加隆吗？”

“十块钱，不能再多了。”胖子坚决地说，“他在乱开价，这不过是个旧收音机而已。收音机到处都是。”

“现在可没有了。”德思礼说，“您看，而今没人生产没用的麻瓜玩意儿了。飞机大炮没有，收音机也没有。它们只会越来越少。”

“我给你二十个金加隆，你给我这台收音机。”女巫说道。当她看着德思礼的时候，德思礼觉得自己的内心仿佛被审视了一遍。

“都依您，小姐，都依您。”他低头麻利地包起收音机，错开目光时落在他身上的压力也消失了。该死的巫师和他们该死的把戏。他只是庆幸自己终于卖掉了收音机。

接过袋子的女巫重新变得甜蜜可人了。“我们离开这儿吧，雅各布。”她亲热地挽住她麻瓜宠物的手臂，那神经兮兮的麻瓜在她热烈又柔情的目光下容光焕发起来。“我们走。”他充满希望地重复，“你姐姐还在等我们呢。奎妮，我们回家。”

“欢迎下次光临！”德思礼赶紧说道。但他觉得这句话也无关紧要了。手挽着手出去的两个人根本没有注意到他，他们踏出店门的时候彼此注视，就像确信自己即将踏入光明。

 

-

 

纽特·斯卡曼德又逃跑了。

克雷登斯对着镜子整理了一下袍子。他尝试让自己抬头挺胸，但很快就因为想到格林德沃先生失望的眼神而瑟缩起来。他想在离开之前摸一摸福克斯，凤凰温暖的羽毛总能缓解他脑子里无时无刻不绷紧的那根弦，可是福克斯不知飞到哪里去了。

他踏上前往纽蒙迦德堡最顶层的螺旋楼梯。没有解决掉斯卡曼德是我的错，他在心里排练道，格林德沃先生，请你惩罚我。其实格林德沃从不惩罚他。奥瑞利乌斯，他会这样叫克雷登斯，用一种让克雷登斯想扑在他鞋子上祈求原谅的冷漠朝他微笑，奥瑞利乌斯，我亲爱的孩子，这没关系。

他知道这有关系。克雷登斯从未完成过格林德沃给他的任务。他的上一个任务现在完好无损地被锁在纽蒙迦德最高的塔楼里，克雷登斯曾经被派去杀他，他如今反倒每周一次帮助克雷登斯摆脱默默然的影响。克雷登斯认为自己应该恨他，或起码厌恶他，相反他却越发迷恋邓布利多施咒时握住他的手——他喜欢跪在邓布利多的膝前，让年长者的大手在空旷的房间中包住他合拢的双手。这让他想起以前整夜跪在忏悔室和耶稣像前的日子。我们在天上的父……愿你的国降临。洗清我的罪。

他在门口又徘徊了一会儿，摆弄胸前的细领带。他努力将头昂起来，然后推开了那扇门。

邓布利多和格林德沃都在里面。看到他进来，格林德沃只是稍微抬了一下眼皮。邓布利多从堆满羊皮纸的桌上跳下来，挥手给克雷登斯倒上了一杯茶。

“欢迎……不过请稍等一会儿。”他将年轻人引到窗边的茶几那儿，一条金红色的毯子自动漂浮过来披在克雷登斯的腿上，“我们马上讨论完了。”

茶杯熨帖地躺在克雷登斯的手心里，暖洋洋的毯子用金线流苏懒散地逗弄桌边两根无所事事的绒线棒针。邓布利多和格林德沃争执起来，窗外飘下了雪花。

躲开茶壶的时候克雷登斯发现地毯的边缘露出了一角羊皮纸。他往旁边看了一眼，格林德沃正大声地冲邓布利多发火。克雷登斯把毯子拉上来盖住自己的手，迅速扯出了那张纸。

 _……115岁的老巫师点了一下脑袋，猛地从梦中醒来。_ 纸上写道， _也许是年纪大了的原因，梦里的内容很快消散了。他只能依稀记得夏日的骄阳，树叶间金色的光斑和几声欢笑。美好的事物如此轻易消逝让他倍感孤独。炉子里的火熄了，他放在办公室里的各种魔法装饰微微闪烁，发出永不停息的叮咚声。_

这是《死亡圣器》的手稿。克雷登斯突然意识到。他在自己的床板下藏了一本，读它读得入迷。圣徒党和魔法安全委员会对这本书恨之入骨，但没人知道究竟是谁胆敢写下这样亵渎的故事。克雷登斯看着羊皮纸上熟悉的斜体字。他想他也许知道了安全委员会情愿用一百个麻瓜的性命来换的内情。

 _……他用魔杖添火，_ 克雷登斯继续读道， _那永不止息的叮咚声在他的脑海中回荡，穿过空荡荡的办公室，穿过空无一人的走廊，在古老的城堡中与伴随他一生的寂静共鸣。他回想自己的过往，偶尔会怀疑自己是否选错了道路。他应该将格林德沃关进纽蒙迦德吗？答案毫无疑问。可为何当他付出了那么多之后，黑暗与邪恶依旧未曾退缩？_

“……那帮懦夫。他们送你过来就是为了这个吗？处处阻挠我？”格林德沃低沉的嗓音打断了克雷登斯的思绪，“好一头献祭羔羊！”

“盖勒特，你这蠢驴。”邓布利多说。他完全没有害怕，嘴唇上甚至带了一丝古怪的愉悦。“就算矿场需要麻瓜，恶劣的条件也会让他们的效率下降。承认吧，你只是想折磨他们，你被你高人一等的傲慢冲昏了头脑。伟大的格林德沃，要靠折腾麻瓜维持自己的尊严。”

格林德沃站了起来。他苍白的面颊抽动着，又很快冷静下来。“吾爱，小心你的舌头。”他温柔地说，手指捧着邓布利多的脸，“我更喜欢你留着它。”他收紧另一只手，邓布利多脖子上的项圈泛起蛇鳞的光泽。

邓布利多的脸因为缠紧的项圈而涨红。“他们——他们更适合工厂，或其他什么能让他们自由思考的地方。”他略微急促地说，握住格林德沃的手，“盖勒特，给麻瓜们一个机会，他们会让你惊讶的。”

格林德沃笑了。“我有时候真恨你。”他松开了手。

邓布利多深吸了一口气，往后靠在桌子上。他的脸色慢慢恢复平静。“一日三餐？”一旦喘匀气了他就抓过一张羊皮纸，迅速地写了起来，“医院……合适的工资。”他把羊皮纸递给格林德沃。

“接下来你就会要求我给麻瓜发养老金了。”格林德沃说，草草浏览了一遍在他们手中传递了一个上午的纸，然后塞进自己的口袋，“维塔会重新起草一份文件的。”他拿起大衣，优雅地向邓布利多弯了弯腰。

克雷登斯低下头，希望格林德沃能直接从他的身边走过。但格林德沃停了下来。“奥瑞利乌斯，”他柔和地说，“我的孩子，真抱歉让你等了这么久。斯卡曼德先生的事处理得怎么样了？”

“他逃走了。”克雷登斯嗫嚅道，眼前发晕，“对不起，格林德沃先生，请、请你……”他几乎说不下去了。

“这很正常，斯卡曼德先生一向擅长不按常理的行动。”邓布利多适时地插了进来，蓝眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，“他十三岁的时候就摸清了所有连我都不知道的城堡阁楼。他想逃课的话，连管理员都找不到他藏在哪里。”

“那就让我们寄希望于—”格林德沃停顿了一下，扫视着邓布利多，“—斯卡曼德先生的好运不会持续太久。回见，先生们。”

邓布利多走到他身边的时候克雷登斯才敢把头抬起来。“奥瑞尔，你好，今天感觉怎么样？”邓布利多快活地说，将克雷登斯引到沙发上。然而挥之不去的阴影潜伏在他笑盈盈的眼睛里。“放轻松，挑一个你觉得舒服的姿势，别再……梅林啊，好吧，如果你坚持要这样的话。”

克雷登斯放松下来。他跪在邓布利多的膝前，让温暖的魔咒带走他身上沉重的负担。他在心中默念着曾经在黑暗中一遍遍重复的祷词。

主啊，因祢背负的十字架，我们得了蒙恩的福分。

 

-

 

德思礼紧张地坐在魔法安全委员会的等候室里。前台的老妇人不时狐疑地打量着他，因为他没能在进门的时候避过一只什么隐形的东西。“对、对不起，”他低头冲着零星几个从报纸上抬起鼻子的人道歉，自觉羞耻，“我是个麻瓜。”

“下一位，约翰·德思礼。”老妇人终于摇了摇铃，“右转第二个房间，曼特宁先生在等你。”

德思礼道了谢，捏着他的帽子小心翼翼地走进去。走廊里千篇一律的灰色办公室里坐着千篇一律的政府官员，头发用发胶梳得一丝不苟，鸦徽精准地粘贴在胸口上方，像是圣诞节时橱窗里统一摆放的玩偶。接待德思礼的办事员把羽毛笔放在墨水里蘸了蘸，百无聊赖地问道：“什么事？”

德思礼感到汗水从他的脖子上流下来，但他不得不这么做。他研究了一晚上的法条，相信自己确实能从中拿到起码五十又三分之一个金加隆。那个晚上，他梦见了暌违已久的英格兰的晨雾。

“我来报告一起未按规定佩戴鸦徽的事件。”他说，“名字是阿不思·邓布利多。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“荧光闪烁。”有人嘟哝道。

一道冷光照亮了纽约郊区的小巷子，纽特·斯卡曼德跌跌撞撞地在一堆破烂中摸索。他翻过倒塌的棚屋，来到一面漆了标语的砖墙下面。“为了伟大的利益”，上面用褪色的油漆写着，纽特用魔杖敲了敲第二个G下面的第一块砖头，然后躲了进去。

他踏入一间没有窗的屋子，低矮的天花板被蜡烛和煤油灯熏得发黑。唯一一张桌子周围的几个人警惕地打量着他。“说点什么只有你知道的事情。”蒂娜说，握着她的魔杖。

“我——你的眼睛，”纽特结结巴巴地说，“在照片上，像火蜥蜴。”他的脸红了。

所有人都收回了魔杖。“坐吧。”忒修斯说，把手里的魔杖换成了酒杯，“听说你差点被格林德沃的走狗炸成灰？”

“我没事。”纽特简短地说，“雷鸟救了我。”他解开绕在脖子上的厚围巾，将其铺在桌子上。“一只凤凰给我带来了这个。”

“我甚至都不惊讶世界上还有凤凰。”雅各布说。他看上去比在外面的时候要放松一些，不再神经质地左顾右盼。奎妮依偎在他身边，用魔杖给纽特端上了一杯热咖啡。忒修斯和蒂娜凑上去仔细查看围巾上的花纹。

“那是邓布利多家族的凤凰。”纽特解释道，“但凤凰的数目已经很少了……它们只会在主人需要它们的时候飞来。”

“邓布利多……”忒修斯抓着他的酒杯，“有他的消息吗？”

纽特摇摇头。“格林德沃把他关在纽蒙迦德的塔顶，没人能进得去。我们唯一的线索依旧是他每周在陪护下出来散心的那一个小时。”他摸了摸在他口袋里探头探脑的皮克特，“只有嗅嗅能跟踪他衣服上的银粉。”

忒修斯喝光了他杯子里的酒。他沉郁地敲敲桌子，墙边的一瓶酒摇晃着飘过来为他重新倒满。纽特不赞成地看着他。

“我们把他上次碰过的一台收音机买回来了。”蒂娜将一张纸条放在围巾上，“外壳里夹着这个。”

纽特低头去看那张非常小的纸条。“243。”他说。

“我们一开始不知道这是什么意思。”蒂娜说，“不过现在看来也许和这条围巾有关系。”

纽特把他衣袋里的《死亡圣器》拿出来，翻到243页。

_……奇异的是当面对阿瓦达索命的时候他没有丝毫恐惧。他走过了很长的人生，年少时激烈的情感已经变得恍如隔世。他自愿献出自己，作为对抗伏地魔的棋子——他如今知道邪恶永远都会卷土重来，就像善良和爱意永远立于不败之地。只要有人的地方就会有爱，有恨，有贪婪和崇高。短短几秒内他一百多年的人生走马灯一般从他的思绪中掠过，那是怎样的一百多年啊！_

_他在落下塔楼之前就死了。真遗憾当初在戈德里克山谷时没来得及尝一尝他亲手做的太妃手指糖。这是他最后的一个念头。_

“这段总让我哭。”奎妮说，擦了擦眼角，“太动人了，就像真的发生过一样。”

“也许。”纽特说，“也许真的发生过。邓布利多曾说过重要的是人的选择……如果我们当初赢了，这也许就会成真。”

“也许，如果。去他的，”忒修斯说，“死去的人不能复生，输掉的战争也不会再赢。这是一本密码书，里面装满了疯话。纽特，在这里寻找真理只会徒劳无功。”

“一个醉鬼批判疯子，真让人大开眼界。”蒂娜冷淡地拿过纽特手里的书，“这次的密文藏在哪里？我们要对这条围巾念不可饶恕咒吗？”

“我相信——我相信邓布利多不会这么做。”纽特不安地说，偷偷把漂浮过来的酒瓶赶走，“我们该试试别的。”他把那一页仔仔细细地看了一遍，然后抽出魔杖。

“他自愿献出自己。”他把魔杖戳进那堆软绵绵的毛线里。围巾没有反应。“善良和爱意。”忒修斯发出嗤笑。

“试试‘太妃手指糖’？”雅各布建议道。纽特看了他一眼，挥了挥魔杖。“太妃手指糖。”他说。

围巾悬浮起来，五彩斑斓的毛线在煤油灯的光线下逐渐扭曲变形，铺开成一整面墙的计划。忒修斯和蒂娜面面相觑。

“肚子饿的时候，相信食物总没错。”雅各布咕哝道，终于将头昂了起来，“麻瓜还是挺有用处的，不是吗？”

奎妮拥抱了他。她的笑里有眼泪的影子。

 

-

 

“有人举报你没戴鸦徽。”格林德沃说，他正枕在邓布利多的大腿上看文件。邓布利多喝着茶，平时用来织绒线打发时间的棒针安静地躺在窗台上。

“哦？”邓布利多问道。他心不在焉地抚摸着格林德沃的短发。

“一个麻瓜卑鄙的构陷而已，不用太放在心上。”格林德沃翻过一页文件，“消息传到阿伯内西那儿之后他就立刻被逮捕了。事实上，所有人都觉得很好笑。”

“罪名呢？”邓布利多问。

“诽谤、造谣，亵渎圣徒党。”格林德沃说，“你想要的话我能再编一点出来。他被监禁了还妄想自己能拿到五十个加隆，哈。他只能去矿场领自己的金子了，各地麻瓜的配额总是不够，三十五年强制劳动……”

“为了一句真话。”邓布利多说，“他说的没错，我确实没戴鸦徽。”

格林德沃坐起来。“那又怎么样？”他惊诧地问，“你知道这只是一个象征，一个手段，只为了让痴愚的麻瓜心生畏惧。我们是制定规则的人，阿不思，制定规则的人不需要遵守它。”

“那么你惩罚了一个遵守规则的无辜的人。”

“我惩罚了一个唯利是图的蠢人！”格林德沃不耐烦地说，“他想靠出卖你获利！”

“是谁给了他这样做的土壤？”邓布利多反问，“如果……”他突然停了下来。

格林德沃也感受到了。有那么一瞬间他迷茫地注视着邓布利多。什么东西在他的脑海中断裂了，让他获得了完整，又让他永远地缺失了一块。那感觉非常微弱，只一下就消失了。

“你……”格林德沃从沙发上站起来，摇摇晃晃地后退，“你……！”

“血盟的最后一道关也终于被解开了。”邓布利多说，他的声音里有一丝难以察觉的脆弱，“盖勒特，你自由了。”

格林德沃抽出了他的魔杖。“钻心剜骨！”他绝望地叫道。邓布利多倒了下去。

“你这蠢货！”他越过沙发抓起蜷缩成一团的邓布利多，“你这疯子！阿不思……”格林德沃把他抱进怀里，双臂紧紧拥住蜷缩着发抖的人。邓布利多喘息着挣开他，奋力去抢格林德沃丢在旁边的魔杖。但格林德沃比他更快。

“钻心剜骨。”格林德沃说，没有意识到自己正在流泪，“钻心剜骨。”

邓布利多尖叫起来。白热化的疼痛在格林德沃的脑海中炸开，仿佛是断裂纽带的最后反击。他睁开眼睛，看到地板在他的脚下开裂。

不是真的开裂，格林德沃想。树枝一样的线条在地上蔓延，组成一幅宏大的图景，延伸到看不见的地方。他踉跄着从邓布利多的身边走开，脑海中的疼痛减缓成遥远的钝痛。“你都做了什么，阿不思？”他喃喃自语道。

邓布利多在策划着什么。格林德沃给自己施了一个暂时的止痛咒，他的脑袋还因为震惊和疼痛而嗡嗡作响。邓布利多在他眼皮底下策划着什么而他对此一无所知。“维塔！”他挥开房门，走廊里一片漆黑，“奥瑞利乌斯？”

树枝似的金线蔓延进伸手不见五指的走廊中。格林德沃谨慎地走进去，握住自己的魔杖。身后邓布利多的动静变得模糊发闷，不知哪里传来滴水的声音。

这里就像个冰窖。格林德沃抖了抖魔杖，然而一丝光线都没出现。“荧光闪烁。”他轻声说。依旧一点效果也没有。滴水声越发清晰，水珠用一种让人发狂的节律往下滴落，每一声都仿佛敲在他的骨头上。叮咚、叮咚、叮咚。他似乎已经听了这声音一百年了，叮咚、叮咚，这永不停息的水滴声。

锁链在地上拖动的声音吸引了他的注意。格林德沃跳起来，魔杖指着周围的黑暗。但那里不再是黑暗了。他与一张脸对视。

“你是……！”他看着那张衰老的脸，层叠的沟壑中埋着一双疯狂的异色眼瞳。老人扑上来，摇晃着将他们隔开的铁栅栏。

“啊——！”那囚徒发出难以辨认的叫声，向格林德沃伸出双手。悲怆而惨痛的叫声在阴冷的走廊中回荡，几乎已不是活人能发出的声音了。格林德沃不由自主地往后退去，他举着魔杖，心里一片僵冷。

那疯子摇撼着坚不可摧的栅栏，泪水从他死尸一样的脸上滚落下来。他直直地盯着格林德沃的身后，一扇温暖的橘黄映在他银白的右眼里。那是格林德沃来的地方，门还开着，透出一丝炉火的暖光。

格林德沃想施咒，但他的嘴里发干，舌头沉重地黏在上颚。魔咒和错觉和滴水声在他的脑海中搅成无止境的混乱。他本能地朝那扇暖光退去，回去——他心中只剩一个迫切的念头。回去有光的地方。囚徒/疯子/老人在被他抛弃的黑暗中尖叫，而这次格林德沃终于听清了他的叫喊。

“阿不思——！”苍老的双手在永恒的黑暗中伸向光源，“阿不思——！”

格林德沃跑进门里，将背后的一切都牢牢关在门外。他喘着气，才发现自己的脸已经被泪水浸湿了。一时间，静默的房间里只听得见壁炉里木头燃烧的声音。

“你是……”他清了清喉咙才能继续讲下去，“这是你做的吗？”

邓布利多慢慢地走近。他的脸色仍然因为钻心咒的影响而苍白，手中稳稳地握着一根魔杖。一只巨大而华美的凤凰站在他的肩头。

“不是。”邓布利多说。犹如活物的线条在他们脚下蔓延，交汇成一个灿烂的光团。“你看不见这些吗？”格林德沃轻声说。

“我看得见。”邓布利多哀伤地看着格林德沃，“每时每刻。”他的目光落到金色的光团上，两个少年在里面并肩而立，绿色的树叶落到地上，在这一切开始之初，他们的长夏永不结束。

“这是一切的开端。”邓布利多安静地说，“然后我们做出选择……”他的魔杖虚划到向不同方向生长的枝杈上，“不同的选择，不同的世界，不同的人生。我赢了战争，或你赢了战争，偶尔，”他微笑了一下，“偶尔战争从未发生。我们渡过漫长的一生，然后从容地长睡不醒。”

“这是什么？”格林德沃问，“预言？现实？但是我确实赢了，我打败了你，阿不思，整个欧洲和北美都在我的手里。没有第二个现实了。我想我对你太宽容了，让你当了阶下囚还能痴心妄想。”

“这是，”邓布利多说，“真理的一角。无数平行的世界，无数不一样的现实。如果你曾经花费心思听过麻瓜的声音——然而你没有——你就会发现他们早已对此有所发现。盖勒特，吾爱，”他柔软地说，“你的胜利不会长久了。”

“哦，阿不思，”格林德沃怜悯地笑了笑，“凭什么呢？凭你？还是把你出卖的英格兰？”他收紧住左手，但邓布利多的项圈却没有一点反应。他又试了一次。“看来英国还是打算要回他们的贞女。”他厉声说。

“此时此刻，英国魔法部应该已经向你宣战了。”邓布利多说，凤凰在他的脸颊边鸣叫，“血盟的破裂足够让魔法部下定决心。不止英国，俄国、东亚……斯卡曼德兄弟这些年坚持不懈的地下运动让全世界的巫师和麻瓜都将在同一时间举起反对你的旗帜。你阻止了一次麻瓜的战争，但现在另一场更漫长的战争即将开始。”

“看看你，阿不思。”格林德沃走过去，邓布利多后退了一步，“英国的救世主，圣人邓布利多……看看你都做了什么！世界刚刚步入和平，你却挑起了另一场战争？你希望谁赢，巫师？麻瓜？巫师刚饱尝了权力的滋味，几千年！几千年来我们第一次走到了阳光之下，难道你要所有人再退缩回去吗？而麻瓜，你爱的那些羔羊，为了将巫师赶尽杀绝不惜对自己的同类下手。一旦我们露怯，我亲爱的阿不思，你妹妹的悲剧会在每个巫师孩子身上重演！”

邓布利多魔杖的尖端爆发出一条耀眼的闪光。格林德沃挥舞魔杖反击，蓝色的光照亮了邓布利多空白的脸。凤凰惊飞，盘旋在俩人头顶，发出柔和的哀鸣。“没有我人们也会奋起反抗，”魔咒与魔咒的间隙中邓布利多叫道，“盖勒特……巫师与麻瓜之间从来不是一场零和博弈！”

“你在学校躲了太久，一头狮子竟成了绵羊！”格林德沃怒吼道，“你情愿为麻瓜和叛徒卑躬屈膝，也不肯再站在我的身边。雄心壮志的青年，老了却是满口谎话的伪善者！阿不思邓布利多，你令人失望！”他向邓布利多掷去恶咒，被对方轻巧地抵消。邓布利多站在格林德沃身前，斑白的褐发飞扬在空中。他们的力量如刀剑，在墙上投下交锋的影子。空气也为这力量颤动。

格林德沃抬起手，他的面容因为嫉恨而扭曲。一道恶咒擦过邓布利多的身侧，凤凰悲叫着，向格林德沃扑了过去。

“除你武器。”邓布利多说，声音里滴着血。格林德沃重重地朝后摔去。他的魔杖飞到空中，被凤凰衔在嘴里。胜负已分了。

“你从来都没能理解爱，盖勒特，因此你无法相信麻瓜与巫师之间能拥有和平。”邓布利多走过来，他拖着一条鲜血淋漓的腿，凤凰跟着他，哀戚地流泪，“而爱能改变一切。爱是我们最强大的武器。”

“爱是……弱点。”格林德沃说，扶着墙把自己撑起来，“爱是……”他又跌坐下去，抬头望着邓布利多。“多好笑，一块冷冰冰的石头竟在教我什么是爱。”

邓布利多没有说话。幻觉的枝条在他们周围悄无声息地生长，格林德沃入迷地看向枝条漆黑的末端，狂怒从他的脸上褪去，被更无法言说的情绪取代。“这就是未来吗？”他问，想起在黑暗中枯坐的老者。

“这是过去，另一个世界的现实。”邓布利多说。他一向拒人于千里之外的平静消失了，深陷在眼窝里的蓝眼睛布满血丝。他背后的枝条蔓开来，大部分都被黑暗占据。一个又一个的世界，一个又一个高塔中的囚徒。“你输了。这是这里的现实。”

“我输了，”格林德沃问，“你会为我哀悼吗？”

邓布利多拿魔杖的手颤抖起来，他腾出一只手用力抹了一把脸。“没人会哀悼你的败北，格林德沃，”他说，“只会有庆祝，所有人……”

“我没问别人，我只问你。”

邓布利多发出一声尖锐的呼吸。凤凰将头靠在他的腿上，眼泪浸湿了他的伤口。格林德沃没有等待邓布利多的回答，他终于站起来，看着落地窗外。雪已经停了。

“对我起誓。”邓布利多突然说。他的眼神里透着疯狂的孤注一掷。“对我起誓说你放弃你的统治。用牢不可破誓言，起誓说你不会再杀人，不会再作恶。然后逃吧，盖勒特，随便你逃到哪里……但你要记住我永远都能找到你，然后打败你。”

“我可以起誓。”格林德沃说，“我能起誓不再杀人，不再作恶……但这是恶吗，阿不思？我拯救了巫师……而你，即将毁灭巫师。我们俩谁才是恶？”

“你的拯救建立在奴役和高压下，反抗终会到来。”邓布利多绝望地说，“……但你永远听不进去，是不是？你永远无法理解爱和平等……不是现在的你，不是这个站在巅峰的盖勒特·格林德沃。”他闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候那点疯狂已经全无踪影，“都结束了。”

“你总是这样，满口谈着大爱，却吝啬到不肯分一点给我。”格林德沃缓慢地走上前，直到邓布利多的魔杖抵上他的胸膛，“在最终的诀别前，连一个吻也不愿施舍吗？”

他凑过去。邓布利多任由他在自己唇上留下一个短暂湿润的吻。格林德沃的牙齿咬在紧闭的嘴唇上，然后他退后，张开双手。

“逮捕我吧，吾爱。”他高叫道，“让法庭和监狱和生死将我们永远分隔——”他身后的落地窗猛地裂开，在邓布利多反应过来之前，格林德沃仰身落了下去。

“速速禁锢！”邓布利多叫道。他的魔咒擦着格林德沃的影子打了出去，一只白鸦飞过窗前。

“——在此之前，我们注定紧密相连。”

邓布利多呆站了一会儿。他收起魔杖，蹒跚地坐倒在沙发上，用手捂住脸。难以形容为哭声还是笑声的呜咽从他的指缝中流出。“盖勒特，”他轻声叫道，“别走。”但已经没人听得见了。

他坐在那里，直到寂静将他彻底吞噬。

 

END


End file.
